


TFD - Episode Two: The Farm

by CarrionMuncher



Series: The Fucking Dead Season One: Clementine's Adventure of Perversion! [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Embedded Images, F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Small Penis, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionMuncher/pseuds/CarrionMuncher
Summary: After fleeing suburbia with Lee, Clementine finds herself on a farm with an abundance of time to kill, along with a rather good-looking, and neglected, milf.Maybe the country won't be so bad.





	TFD - Episode Two: The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I know there are a few of you out there who quite enjoyed the last 'episode', and so I'm pleased to present episode two! In this exciting installment, Clem takes advantage of everyone's favorite veterinarian, Katjaa!
> 
> New entries to this series should come out faster now, and I'm aiming for at least one episode per month. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, enjoy!

The farm was certainly a change of scenery for Clementine, the girl accustomed to the common comforts of suburbia. There were no fancy houses or neatly mowed lawns, just large stretches of farmland, and the occasional building or two. It nearly felt as if the world hadn't abruptly gone mad, and the distinct lack of walking corpses certainly helped put the girl's mind at ease. She was currently leaning over a low fence, peering off into the distance before a voice caught her attention, familiar and warm.

Lee.

The man had proven himself to be immensely useful so far, if not a little easy to manipulate. He was kind, brave and not afraid to get his hands dirty, something he had proven while dispatching Sandra a mere day before, his jeans and shirt still stained with streaks of dried blood. Currently, he was stood with three other people, a man who looked as if he belonged in some sort of vehicle workshop, a kid who seemed absent-minded and a rather short woman who had a certain kind look to her, the sort of look a teacher or doctor might have.

Clem couldn't help but bite her lip, thankful that the four couldn't quite see the action as she drank in the older woman's form. Her face, while wrinkled, was awfully pretty and her body was pleasing to the eye, her midsection a little pudgy, but not to the point of being unhealthy. Her clothes were a little tacky, however, a simple tracksuit jacket and some plain jeans, but Clem didn't mind too much.

After all, most women she met rarely stayed in their clothes for long, at least if she managed to get some time alone with them, away from the prying eyes of others.

Lee had called her over, and so Clem didn't spend too much time fantasising about what might rest beneath the woman's clothes, clearing her throat and waving a hand. "Be right there!" She'd call, and with that she hopped off the fence she'd been leaning on and trotted over, hands resting innocently behind her back as she joined the small group, who were seemingly talking about the possibility of leaving the farm together in a truck, which she assumed belonged to the man Lee was talking to.

"Clementine, this is Kenny, Katjaa an-" Lee began, introducing each of the strangers before he was interrupted by the child, who poked his face forward until it was inches from Clementines own, a dumb grin on his lips and vacant eyes wide.

"My names Duck! You're Clementine huh?" He'd ask, voice loud and obnoxious, but Clem feigned a smile and nodded slightly, thankful that her hands were resting behind her back, others the boy would have most likely received a hard smack for getting so close.

"Yeah, but you can call me Clem if you'd like... It's really nice to meet you all." She'd smile, and as she did she edged a little closer to Lee, who reached a hand down to pat her shoulder comfortingly while Duck backed off, seemingly satisfied after meeting her. Kenny would offer the girl an apologetic smile before ruffling the boy's hair.

"Sorry bout' that kiddo, this one here can be a real handful." He'd chuckle, his free hand adjusting his trucker's cap. That was an understatement, but Clem decided to simply return the mans smile as politely as she could, leaning against Lee before the older man spoke.

"Now, we're going to go help Shawn get the farm's fences reinforced, while we do that why don't you stay here with Katjaa? I don't want you wandering around on your own, and I think she'd like to get to know you a little better." He'd note, glancing up from the girl and eyeing the older woman, who chuckled softly and nodded, leaning down slightly as she turned her attention to Clementine.

"I think we'll get along just fine, right? It's been a while since I've had another girl to talk to." The woman winked, and Clem could only smile and nod slightly.

If only Katjaa knew what the girl was planning to do to her.

"Well then, it's settled! Now, let's not waste time here yammering. C'mon Duck, we got work to do." Kenny would huff, rubbing his hands together while the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna be the foreman!" He grinned, quickly following after his father as he and Lee left both Clementine and Katjaa alone to relax. Clementine would wait until they'd wandered out of sight, and after spending a short while simply chatting with Katjaa about this and that, the child finally decided to put her perverted plan into action, casting a glance to the now empty barn, its doors open invitingly.

"Hey, do you mind if we go into the barn?" The girl would ask, lifting a hand to rub her arm shyly. "It's just getting sorta cold out here." She then added, despite the fact that it was a relatively warm day. Katjaa raised a brow but didn't question the girl, her expression kind as she nodded and moved to rest a hand upon Clem's back.

"Of course we can dear, lead the way." She smiled, and with that Clem took the lead, leading the blissfully ignorant parent into the confines of the quiet, hay-filled barn. Once inside, the girl would suddenly spin to face Katjaa, who stopped in her tracks, blinking in surprise before Clementine moved forwards, her hands reaching around the taller woman's plump hips to shamelessly grope her pudgy ass, fingers sinking into that denim covered flesh while the girls face came to rest between Katjaa's decently sized tits, Clem's green eyes peering up at the shocked adult.

"Wat ben je aan het doen!?" The woman exclaimed although she made no efforts to push the child away, frozen from shock.

Clementine blinked at that, although she soon chuckled and gave the woman's ass another squeeze. "I don't speak whatever that was, but I can read tone pretty well..." She'd pause, parting her lips to give one of the women covered tits a lick, an action that caused the flustered woman's face to grow bright scarlet. "Anyway, I'm going to fuck you, or at least your mouth anyway! I really would like to get your fat ass out of these clothes, but it's too risky with so many people around, so a nice sloppy face-fuck will have to do." She then continued, and with that, she released Katjaa, who was silent for a few seconds.

"Y-You can't be serious! You're a child, you shouldn't even be speaking like this, let alone be doing such vile things!" She stated, having to keep herself from shouting at the smug looking child, whose hands had already started to undo her jeans. Katjaa was about to give the child a piece of her mind, but once Clem had opened her jeans and revealed her junk, she fell silent.

The girl's semi-erect cock flopped free, unwashed and twitching softly as it hardened. Her petite balls were still nestled within her underwear, the girl deciding that if she needed to tuck her prick away in a hurry, she'd rather not worry about needing to do the same to her pesky sack.

"What's the matter, never seen a dick before?" Clem would smirk, a hand reaching down to stroke her stiffening length, the girl letting out a soft huff. "Here's what's going to happen Katjaa, you're gonna get on your knees and I'm going to fuck your face, alright? If you try to stop me, I'll scream and you'll find yourself trying to explain why you are sat in a barn with a half-naked, sobbing child."

Katjaa's expression soured some, but she still said nothing.

Clem would lick her lips, her small cock hard and ready for what was to come. "I'm glad you see it my way, now get on your knees and open your fucking mouth." She spat, and with quite a bit of hesitation, Katjaa did as she had been told. If she really wanted to, Katjaa could easily overpower the child, drag her smug-ass out to the others and explain what was going on.

But she knew better. Clementine was as sweet as could be, or at least that's how she appeared, and Katjaa had very few doubts that if she did drag the child out that the others would believe every lie that came pouring out of her mouth. After all, how could an eight-year-old girl force a woman in her thirties to do anything? She could do nothing but play along, and so as she knelt before the smirking child she parted her lips and extended her tongue, much to Clementines twisted amusement.

"Mm, the red carpet treatment!" Clem laughed, stepping forward before she'd slide the tip of her prick over the surface of that extended muscle, shivering as the warm saliva clung to her unwashed shaft, while Katjaa grunted and had to keep herself from pulling away. It didn't take long until every inch of the girl's small cock had been sheathed inside of the older woman's mouth, Clementines hands now resting on either side of her head, clutching fistfuls of that somewhat greasy blonde hair while she let her cock simply rest in the woman's mouth for a moment or two, enjoying the wetness and warmth.

But before long she began to slide her hips back and forth, grunting and huffing as she slowly face-fucked the woman, gradually building up a rhythm and speed while casting her gaze towards the parted barn doors. She briefly imagined Lee and the others stumbling across them, to witness the deplorable act of sexual assault.

The thought caused her undersized prick to twitch inside of Katjaa's mouth, while the woman closed her eyes and tried not to think about what was going on, her hands resting on her knees, fingers curled into fists.

"F-Fuck Katjaa, your mouth is good..." Clem would grunt, now thrusting at a steady pace, bubbles of spit dribbling down Katjaa's chin while the girl's prick was soaked in saliva, stings of that bodily fluid dangling from her cock each time she withdrew it from Katjaa's mouth. It didn't take long for Clems thrusts to grow rougher, her his slamming back and forth, Katjaa forced to endure the girl's attack as her face was pummeled by the child's crotch, letting out grunts and huffs of discomfort.

Clementine would only grin and shudder as she raped the woman's mouth, tugging her hair and gritting her teeth as she felt herself growing closer to blowing her load, and without giving Katjaa any sort of warning, she suddenly pulled back until only the tip remained firmly between Katjaa's grimacing lips, only them then gasp and slam her hips forward as hard as she could, causing the woman to hiss in pain, blood starting to flow from her now bruised nose while Clem started to pump thick, stringy ropes of cum down her throat, Katjaa gagging softly as that hot seed trickled down into her stomach.

Clem didn't notice the woman's bleeding nose, however, and she paid her grunts of protest little mind, eyes closed tightly as her hips jerked, Clem emptying her balls completely, but even once that flow of cum died, she didn't withdraw her cock, opening an eye and glancing down at Katjaa, who's own blue eyes peered back up at her, filled with nothing but contempt and shame.

"What's the matter, eh? I could have given your flabby ass far worse than a bloody nose..." She sneered, giving the woman's hair a tug before closing her eyes once again. "Now sit still bitch, I'm not done."

Katjaa grunted, confused, only to go wide-eyed as she felt the girls cock start to twitch, followed swiftly by a foul, bitter liquid flooding her occupied mouth. Clementine let out a soft sigh of relaxation as she pissed down Katjaa's throat, the older woman forced to swallow the foul-smelling liquid, realising that if she pulled away or started to cough, she'd cover herself and the girl in that piss, and then she'd have some explaining to do.

And so she drank it down, a few stray streams trickling down her drool stained chin until finally Clem was satisfied fully and slid her cock free of the woman's mouth, a few stray drops of piss dripping to the barn floor while Katjaa coughed and gagged, reaching into her pocket and producing a small handkerchief, rubbing her lips and chin while Clem watched with amusement, the girl tucking her junk away.

"You'd better get used to this, Kat, because if me and Lee end up leaving the farm with you and your family, I'm gonna do way more than fuck your mouth~" The girl teased, although as Katjaa opened her mouth to respond, eyes filled with disgust and hands shaking, an agonised scream filled the air, accompanied by frantic yelling.

Clem blinked and quickly ran past the kneeling woman, who soon followed her out of the barn, both of them quickly seeing the source of the disturbance. Shawn was laid on the floor, his left leg trapped beneath the heavy wheel of a tractor, on which Duck was sat panicking. Lee was attempting to help the man, while Kenny simply grabbed his boy and ran back towards the barn.

Clem wasn't quite sure as to why he was running away rather than helping Lee, but after getting closer she could see why.

On the other side of the fence were two walkers, the groaning corpses having previously been obscured by the tractor, their mouths hanging open and salivating as they reached towards Shawn, who in turn was screaming bloody murder. Despite Lee's efforts, the fence soon gave way and both walkers fell onto the helpless farm boy, one sinking its rotting teeth into his neck while the other began to gnaw on his trapped leg, both of the gruesome creatures tearing away chunks of flesh, Shawn convulsing and continuing to scream as he was eaten alive, although these screams turned into wheezing gasps as the walker that had bitten his neck went in for another helping, tearing out the boys throat.

Lee could do nothing but watch, but he was soon joined by Hershel, who after gazing at the scene in shock for a few seconds, raised his rifle and shot both the creatures dead, their already rotting bodies collapsing atop his sons own, motionless.

Silence hung in the air for a short while afterwards, but it was broken by Hershel, who turned to face Kenny and his family, eyes wide with rage and rifle gripped tightly in his shaking hands.

"Ge the fuck outta here!" The older, grey-haired man yelled, voice dripping with contempt and rage, and before Kenny could speak the man glanced to Lee, his rage-filled expression softening only slightly.

"You tried to help, but that piece of shit let him die." He growled while Kenny turned his gaze towards the ground, lost for words. Lee attempted to defuse the situation, speaking softly to the older man, but Hershel merely shook his head and turned to kneel beside his dead son, and while no one could see his face, it was obvious he'd started to sob.

"Please, just go. Get out and never come back." He'd order, shaking softly while Lee, Clem and Kenny's family simply watched. They did as he'd said, however, and soon they were all sat quietly in Kenny's truck, Clementine sat beside Lee and Duck in the back seats, while Katjaa and Kenny occupied the front.

The mood was sombre, at least for everyone aside from Clementine. The girl had been shocked at the sight of Shawn being eaten alive, sure, but she didn't know the guy. Still, she acted sadly and lent against Lee as the truck rumbled down the dirt road, and every now and again she'd catch Katjaa's eyes in the rear view mirror.

And the girl would sneer knowingly.


End file.
